Based on a careful assessment of progress of present efforts, support to develop and improve further a coordinated clinical and basic education program in cancer for medical students, house staff, post-residents, faculty and community physicians, available to those on other campuses and to the health interested laity is requested. Syllabi to define further and expand the information base are to be constructed or revised, providing exposure to increasing levels of sophistication in information skills and attitude development. The instruments for this include appointment of (1) medical students as clinical assistants to receive experience and training in clinically related problems during non-curricular periods and of (2) post-residents as clinical associates in Oncology in five of at least nine available clinical oncology disciplines, and continuance of (3) the multi-disciplinary mid-weekly-noon Clinical Cancer Colloquia and Grand Rounds and of (4) multi-disciplinary weekly working conferences involving several departments. Evaluation and improvement of the three newly constructed and to be tested courses called (5) Integrated Oncology (a multidisciplinary second year medical school course providing supplementary information on the fundamentals of oncology), (6) Cancer in Humans (a course for metropolitan college students with or without a science background, the laity and those in health related fields) and (7) Psycho-socio-economic Aspects of Cancer (after its conversion from an elective to the core curriculum of the 2nd or 4th medical school year).